Life
by Exilesangel
Summary: Sasuke has to live after everything.


Naruto and its characters do not belong to me, so don't sue(you won't get anything). Please review

**Life**

Rain, bringer of life and nourishment. Funny that is always seems to rain when something happens. The day that set his life into a spiral, it rained. When he walked away and left everything it rained. That is why he is wondering as he sits and watches the rain, what now? What can the rain signal now? Before he could contemplate that thought Sasuke was interupted from his thoughts by two arms being wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hey teme, what are you doing?"

Sasuke relaxed when he heard that voice.

"Nothing dobe, just watching the rain."

"Now why are you doing something like that."

Naruto started tugging on Sasuke, trying to budge him from his spot.

"You know, you can't stay and watch the rain forever. Come spar with me."

Sasuke shook off Naruto's advances.

"Nothing good comes from the rain dobe."

"Running is not a very good option, bastard."

Sasuke whirled around to find Naruto not there.

"Who says I'm running!"

Sasuke shouted out into the darkness.

Naruto's voice cut through the darkness,"Then come prove it to me, bastard."

"I have nothing to prove to you. How can you say I am running away, when you ran from you dream?" Sasuke threw back.

It was quiet for a few minutes but then a laugh was heard. The laugh sounded tired and sad.

"You think I ran away? What good was my dream without my precious person there with me? How could I have been Hokage without you?"

As Naruto's voice started to fade away, Sasuke began to run.

"Naruto. Naruto! Naruto!"

No answer came and Sasuke began to panic. He continued to run, calling for Naruto. After awhile Sasuke became tired. Clasping to the ground, Sasuke began to pant.

"Naruto."

Sasuke was brought out of his musing when he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder. Looking up Sasuke came face to face with blue eyes.

"Hey bastard, don't you think it is time you stop running."

Naruto smiled down at Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, wake up."

Sasuke eyes started to close.

"Sasuke wake up."

When Sasuke opened his eyes he saw Sakura above him.

(A Fangirl alone with her boytoy at last, talk about waking up to a nightmare. )

"Welcome back."

Sakura smiled at him.

"Naruto. Where's Naruto."

The smile on Sakura's face faded. Sasuke's stomach dropped.

"Sakura where is Naruto?"

"Sasuke I don't think it is..."

Sasuke rose out of the bed and grabbed Sakura.

"Naruto, where is Naruto!"

Sakura placed her hands on Sasuke's. She gently pried his hands from her collar.

"Sasuke, Naruto is dead."

Sasuke flinched back like she had slapped him.

"He drained himself dry dragging you back to the village, they buried him three days ago. You've asleep for a week."

Sasuke began to shake and laugh hysterically.

"That dobe. He would do something like that."

After awhile Sasuke began to calm down. Sakura put a hand out toward Sasuke, he brushed it away.

"Sasuke, will you be alright?"

"I'm fine, you don't have to stay anymore."

"Sasuke."

"Go on Sakura, you probably have better things to do than to watch me."

"Sasuke.."

"Go."

Sakura backed out slowly and fled the room. Sasuke looked down and stared at his hands. Before anyone could blink Sasuke formed the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu. Guards that had been post outside busted in the room to find Sasuke gone. They went to alert the Hokage. As everyone was running around panicking, a lone figure traced his friend's name on the memorial stone. Sasuke continued to trace Naruto's name as the rain began to fall.

"So what do I do now Naruto?"

"You will go on and make him proud by living."

Sasuke whirled around and saw Kakashi standing there.

"Live, do you actually think I will be allowed to?"

Kakashi walked closer to Sasuke and the stone. He tipped his head toward the stone.

"They won't kill you. It would go against Naruto wishes."

Kakashi turned and walked away. He was about halfway out of the clearing when he turned back around and said,

"The new Hokage always respects the last Hokage's wishes. I doubt the Godaime will disrespect the Rokudaime last wish. Now come on, everybody is looking for you."

Kakashi resumed walking expecting Sasuke to follow him. Sasuke took one last look at the memorial stone. The turned and walked after Kakashi. It was time to face the music and live for Naruto.


End file.
